The present disclosure relates to a data transmitter, a data receiver and a smart device using the same.
A typical wearable device, e.g., smart glass has difficulties in design and use, because a processing module processing data is disposed in glass and thus the power consumption and heat of the smart glass are significant.
In particular, high-definition multimedia content occupies a considerable portion of content handled by a user with the smart device, and when the smart device autonomously processes massive data to provide the data to a user, there are limitations due to power consumption and heat.